Prisoner of Azkaban Kiba's Story
by KibaBlack
Summary: Set in 'The Prisoner of Azkaban', O/C  Kiba  who is Sirius Black's niece's story. Alot of original idea included, but only one original character. Basically things from her point of view and her story. Read and review please!
1. The Burrow

"Fred! George! Get downstairs this instant!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang out in the small, tattered house. Kiba sat on Fred's bed laughing as the twins frantically tried to catch the dozens of enchanted jelly beans that were jumping around the room. "Oi, Kiba, want to give us a hand?" Panted George.  
>"Yea!" Said Fred, his voice muffled from under George's bed, "Give us a hand eh?" Kiba sighed and shook her head, still laughing, she pulled out her wand and turned to the twins. "I swear you two forget your wizards sometimes." With a lazy flick of her wand, she immobilised the jelly beans and began picking them up with Fred and George; who both looked at her sheepishly.<p>

"Fred! George! Now!" Shrieked Mrs Weasley once again. The three of them looked at each other in alarm and dashed madly down the staircase. Mrs Weasley wasn't a women to be messed with. They ran into the kitchen as Mrs Weasley turned around, her face red with both anger and the heat. It was the middle of the summer holidays, and as usual, Kiba was spending it with the Weasley's. She had always been welcome with the Weasley's, especially since she had nowhere else to go. Her only remaining family member- that actually liked her- was far away, hiding somewhere. Sirius Black, her uncle, who had been locked away in Azkaban for 12 years for a crime he didn't commit, had finally broken out. He was the only person to ever do it. However he couldn't see her, and she couldn't go and live with him, because he was still trying to keep a low profile, as well as the fact that everyone but her thought was was a wayward mass-murderer. But Kiba new the truth, she knew Sirius never killed anyone, and she knew who the real murderer was. But Sirius had told her not to tell anyone, as she'd just get herself into trouble for trying to defend him. He reckon'd that as long as Kiba knew the truth, it would be enough for now. He had wrote to her a few times, but their contact had to be kept to a minimum, in case anyone found out. She missed her uncle more than anything, her father, Regulas Black, was long since dead, as well as her mother- at least, she thought her mother was dead, sufficed to say she'd never known her as she had gone missing shortly after Kiba was born. Kiba was suddenly dragged back into the present world by Mrs Weasley's shrilled voice crying out. "Harry!" She shrieked. Kiba turned to see Harry Potter being bombarded by Mrs Weasley's motherly hug and numerous questions. Ron, Ginny and Hermione Granger came dashing down the stairs to greet him. Excitement filled the cramped kitchen and once everyone had said their hello's, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Kiba sat around the table eating breakfast and engaging in happy conversation. "Kiba, are you alright?" Asked George (who was sat to her left) quietly, "You looked a bit, um, weird before..." He trailed off looking awkwardly at Fred (who was sat to her right), who looked equally as uncomfortable. Kiba smiled weakly and laughed half-hearted, "Yea, i'm fine guys, just tired that's all." They looked unconvinced, but nodded in acknowledgment non the less.

After breakfast, the twins and Kiba went back upstairs to finish tidying up the jelly beans. Kiba was just picking one out of Fred's cauldron when she felt eyes watching her. She turned around to see the twins looking at her in dismay. She sighed irritably and said coldly, "Guys, if your honestly that bothered by it, i was just thinking about my parents before, no big deal! Ok?" A look of realisation suddenly swept across the twins frowning faces and they laughed embarrassed. "Sorry Kiba, we thought it was something to do with Sirius, we know this all must be pretty hard on you..." George trailed off and looked at Fred who nodded in agreement. Kiba laughed, trying hard not to show any signs that the twins had it right the first time. "Guys, chill out would you? I'm fine!" Soon they had collected all the jelly beans and decided to go and play Quidditch in the orchard. Kiba had always been a fair good flier, ever since she was a little girl, she flew like a Phoenix through the trees: majestically and smoothly. She was on the Griffindor Quidditch Team at school; playing chaser after Alicia Spinnet had dropped out, and she was pretty good at her job. They played for a few hours then went down to the river to relax. They sat bathing in the smouldering sun, occasionally drenching each other with large water balls. Their practicing soon turned to a water fight and by the time dusk had come, they were all shivering with cold. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Kiba trailed back to The Burrow where they dried off and put on clean clothes. Soon Kiba was back in Fred and George's room where they had a game of 'Exploding Snap' before going to bed. Kiba was in the top most room within the Weasley's house, basically, it was the attic. But she didn't mind, she preferred it up there, it was better for sending owls off. She pulled out a parchment and quill and began writing to Sirius. She wrote:  
><em>Sirius,<em>  
><em>I hope your ok, i'm sending a bag with some food etc in- you must be sick of rats by now. I'm still safe and doing fine at the Weasley's; were going into town tomorrow to buy school supplies but don't worry, i've still got loads of Dad's money he left me. I'm also sending the permission slip for the Hogsmead visits with the letter- please could you sign it for me? Hopefully we can maybe meet up some time on the Hogsmead visits? Maybe in the mountain the shadows the village? Missing you loads, hope your still ok. Write back as soon as you can.<em>  
><em>Kiba.<em>  
>She smiled contently, strapping the bag full of supplies which had an invisible extension charm on it so that she could fit alot more in and the letter to the leg of her tawny owl Tsuki. She then worked the window open and after a last affectionate peck from Tsuki, sat on the windowsill, watching the owl fly off to the North. She sat there enjoying the night for another hour or two before finally crawling into bed, shutting her eyes, and loosing herself in thoughts of the home she could hopefully have once Sirius was proven innocent.<p> 


	2. The Leaky Couldren

Kiba awoke the next day feeling tiered and restless. Tsuki hadn't returned and the book list's had arrived. She shoved on an old t-shirt and her tattered old jeans and violently tied her hair up in a scruffy pony-tail. Half way down the stairs on her way down she bumped into Harry who looked taken aback."Kiba!" He excaimed happily. "Hi! How are you? Had a good summer?" Kiba felt bad, she had been desperate to tell Harry the truth since the first day she met him, but she'd given her word to SIrius that she wouldn't. So with a distand "Fine thanks"and a smile, she proceeded down the stairs, Harry not far behind. Once they reached the kitchen Mrs Weasley bustled over to them, attempting to flatten Harrys unruley hair and handing Kiba two small brown envelopes. "One's your school letter, the other i'm not sure about." She said with a distinct hint of coldness in her voice. Clearly, she knew about the jelly beans. Kiba grabbed a slice of toast off the plate on the table and trudged back upstairs. Once she was back in her room, she threw the school letter onto the bed, sat down and began opening the second letter. She was shocked to see that it was from her Godfather- Remus Lupin. The letter read:  
><em>Kiba,<em>  
><em>Hope your having a good summer with the Weasley's, and i hope your behaving for Molly. I understand that there's only 3 more weeks left of the summer holidays, so i was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me for a week? I understand if you'd rather stay where you are. Plus i've got some news for you, rather tell you in person. I might see you today, if your still going to Diagon Alley, you can meet me in the Leaky Couldren at one o'clock. If not, get back to me as soon as possible.<em>  
><em>Remus<em>

A warm feeling suddenly spread through Kiba's entire body. She hadn't seen Remus in far too long, and she had some news of her own to tell him. She stood up and loitered infront of the mirror, watching herself sceptically. Then suddenly, she found that instead, the thing in mirror looking back at her was no longer a 14 year old girl, but a small black wolf. She gave a small bark of victory before returning to her normal state. Smiling, Kiba walked over to the window and opened it, breathing in the cool morning air. She still couldn't believe she'd managed to become an Animagus, it would be a good year at school at any rate, but this also ment that meeting up with Sirius would be alot easier; as well as spending time with Remus. Her Godfather had regratably contracted Lycanthropy from one Fernir Grayback as a child. Which meant that being around him on a full moon would normally be frowned upon and a fairly stupid idea, atleast, for a human. Distractedly, she opened her school letter, which read the usual rubbish, but suddenly, one word caught her eye. Dementors. "Shit!" She cried, scanning the letter with more intrest. 'Due to the escape of Sirius Black, the Ministy of Magic has decided that it would be a good idea to place the guards of Azkaban, Dementors, guard around the school. I can assure you all that they will not be inside the grounds therefore your child will be perfectly safe. Further inquieries can be made by replying to me via Owl.' Kiba's heart was in her mouth, she had to tell Sirius, she had to tell him now. Without thinking what she was doing, she highlighted the paragraph about the dementors and wrote a note explaining everything to Sirius, then fastened it all into an envelope. She then quietly opened the wardrobe and took out a large Eagle Owl, Sirius's Owl Hane. Attatching the letter to Hane's leg and opening the window, she breathed a sigh of relief. Kiba then ran downstairs where everyone was about ready to go to Diagon Alley. Her book list in her pocket she went to the kitchen where she found Mrs Weasley doing a last minute check that she had everything. "Molly," Kiba announced.  
>"Yes dear, what is it?" Asked Mrs Weasley distantly.<br>"Remus asked if i wanted to go and stay with him this week... is that ok?" She replied. Mrs Weasley's head snapped up and she was smiling fondly at Kiba.  
>"Of course it is dear! I was begining to wonder when you were going! I was about to send him an Owl to ask him if you were going or not! Yes, yes, yes..." Obviously Mrs Wealey needed a break from atleast one trouble-maker in the house. But Kiba didn't care. "Thanks" She muttered turning on her heal and trodding into the living room to join the others by the fireplace. She walked in just in time to see Mr Weasley disapear through the flames, before taking her own handful of Floo powder, stepping into the fire place, and loudly pronouncing: "Diagon Alley". Suddenly the world was upside down, twisting and turning in all manner of she found heself sitting in the fire place of The Leaky Couldren, stood up, and walked over to the bar. "Two Butter Beer's if you would Tom?" She said casually to the bartender. he nodded shortly and set about making the drinks. Kiba scanned the pub carefully looking for any sign of Remus, it was only quarter to one, but still she wished he would hurry up. Ten minutes passed and still no sign of him; Kiba was about to get up and search in a few shops to see if he was there when suddenly the door to the pub opened and Remus stepped inside. There was a sudden silence as he walked in and a few people looked terrified, others looked discusted. Furious, Kiba stood up and cleared her throat: "If you've got something to say, say it. Just make sure your family knows to look for you in St. Mungo's." She glarded darkly around the room and gradually, peolple began to go back to their conversations. Remus walked over to her limping slightly, smiling. His clothes had their usual shabby appearence and he looked worn out; his eyes shaddowed, his hair thinning, scratches all over his face, also he looked slightly too thin. Never the less, he looked happy. "Kiba! How are you?" He said merrily stopping next to the barstool next to hers. Kiba was smiling more than she'd smiled all Summer, she stood up and hugged her godfather tightly. "Great thanks, Remus; yourself?" He laughed heartly, let go of her and sat down on the stool. Kiba did the same. "Well i wont lie to you Kiba, i've been better, but i'm surviving!" She laughed and glanced across the room, people still looked weary, but no one seemed to think it was worth the risk by making some snide remark.<p>

They sat drinking their Butter Beers for a while, talking about what they'd done over the holidays when Kiba felt the need to confide in him about Sirius. "Remus, can we get out of here? Maybe to somewhere a bit less... crowded..." She trailed off looking at a witch who was clearly listening in hoping to hear something to gossiop about. Remus had obviously noticed this too as he nodded shortly and stood up. As they walked towards the door a short stocky wizard with an un-shaven dirty face and sunken eyes grabbed Kiba's wrist, he was clearly drunk. "Hey little girly, you don't want to be going anywhere with that dirty monstor. You know what that discuting half-breed is? I'll tell you! He's a w-" Smash. The man landed with a sickening crack on the floor, and Kiba was knelt over him, her hands gripping his neck, her face close to his. She didn't take her eyes away from his as she uttered menicingly to him: "You ever, say shit about my godfather again, and i swear to god, i'll rip your throat out." He was shaking and frantically looking around for help. Kiba could feel everyones eyes on her, no one made a sound, perhaps affraid that one small sound would make her turn on them. Suddenly strong hands were gripping her arms and Remus's voice was low in her ear: "Come on Kiba, it's ok, just let go of him, come on, it's fine, just let go." Kiba didn't want to let go. She wanted to kill him. All the anger she'd held over the Summer about Sirius was burning to be released. Remus was pulling slightly on her arms and reluctantly she relised her grasp and allowed herself to be lifted to her feet. Remus did not let go of her arms but proceeded to guid her around and walk towards the door. Once outside they didn't stop, but continued to walk through the crouds. Her heart racing, Kiba muttered under her breath "I could of killed him there and then, no mess-"  
>"Kiba." Said Remus warningly. Kiba smiled darkly, <em>If you think that's bad, your gonna love what's coming next<em> She thought to herself.


End file.
